kndfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation T.R.I.C.K.O.R.T.R.E.A.T.
T.R.I.C.K.O.R.T.R.E.A.T. stands for Tricking Really Is Completely Kool Or Ready Treaters Really Expect Absolute Treats. Mini Synopsis The team goes Trick Or Treating. Who will get the most candies? Numbuh 1, who does like everyone else? Numbuh 2, who went away to take candies in Canada? Numbuh 3, who talks to the phone so she forgets getting candies? Numbuh 4, who tricks while treating? Or Numbuh 5, seeking the best candies ever? The DCFDTL are too trying to get as many candies as possible by cheat ways... Synopsis Cool disguises The team is ready to go hunting Halloween candies. Numbuh 1 is disguised like James Bond, with gadgets and, of course, sunglasses... Numbuh 2 is disguised as Homer Simpson and goes to Canada for collecting candies. Numbuh 3 disguised herself as a Rainbow Monkey, but is talking to phone with Numbuh 86 about the new Rainbow Monkey mode... Numbuh 4 is disguised as a boxer and, even if people give him candies, he will trick them. Numbuh 5 is disguised as a zombie and will seek the best candies ever. the Delightfuls are also on Halloween hunt, and are disguised like the Fantastics. The tallest Delightful is disguised as Metallo. The enemies will try to steal everyone`s candies and give them back to adults. Sector V makes the bet: The one with the most candies at the end will win everyone else`s candies! The bet will end at 9:30 From 7:00 to 7:30 Numbuh 1 starts, and passes two streets. But he finally meets someone ready to revenge himself: Grandfather! Oh, no. It`s a disguise of Numbuh Once and Numbuh Twice. Happy it was a prank, Numbuh 1 goes farther. But he meets the DCFDTL, who, using their Fantastic powers, take his candies bag and run away with it. He just has time to see the DCFDTL taking a spaceship to Canada. From 7:30 to 8:00 Numbuh 2 just arrives in Canada, and uses the V.O.I.C.E.M.A.K.E.R. to morph his voice to Homer Simpson`s one. Using his weird resemblance, he gets tons of candies and rapidly fills his spaceship. But the DCFDTL arrive, and easily knock down Numbuh 2, before stealing his ship and taking it back with them, leaving Numbuh 2 there. From 8:00 to 8:30 Numbuh 3 is talking, talking... She almost forgets to hunt candies. The DCFDTL arrive, take her bag and look at it: EMPTY! They give it back to her, and go stealing Numbuh 4`s ones. Then, Numbuh 86 on the phone tells her to start collecting candies or she will lose the bet. Numbuh 3 starts right away. From 8:30 to 9:00 Numbuh 4 is prepared with his new battle armor, T.R.I.C.K.D.R.O.N.E. He gets many candies, but after adults give him candies he tricks them anyway. The DCFDTL appear again, and try to steal the bag. But Numbuh 4 is ready to fight. The smallest DCFDTL, like the Thing, starts punching and breaks the toilet paper-throwing arm. Then, the smallest DCFDTL boy, like Mr. Fantastic,becomes elastic and squeezes the glue-throwing arm until it explodes. The helmet DCFDTL, like the Human Torch, burns the armor`s feet. Numbuh 4 can no more move! Then, the tallest DCFDTL as Metallo, causes bugs on the mechanic. Then, the long-hair girl, as the Invisible Woman, passes without Numbuh 4 notices her and steals the bag. The fake Fantastics run away, seeking Numbuh 5. From 9:00 to 9:30 Numbuh 5 might be the winner: She filled three or four bags! She is sure she will win. But, halfay to the treehouse, she starts throwing away normal candies. She wants the best candies ever, and so she keeps only a half-filled bag. Now she will lose. To take back her candies, she turns, but other kids already took them. Then, the DCFDTL arrive. Numbuh 5 is at the Treehouse and tries to climb it, but the DCFDTL are too fast and steal her bag. The bet`s winner is... Numbuh 3, the only one who got the bright idea to start collecting candies right after the DCFDTL`s attack! She has only one left because she ate all others. Numbuh 1 could not collect more after, because he had to complete a mission. Numbuh 2 took all time left to discover Sector M (Manitoba) and borrowed a machine to go back to Sector V. Numbuh 4 had got many problems getting out of his armor and Numbuh 5, well... She didn`t get time to catch more. THE END Operation Stats Team Episode Villains: DCFDTL New Operatives: Numbuh Once and Numbuh Twice KND Technology: V.O.I.C.E.M.A.K.E.R., T.R.I.C.K.D.R.O.N.E., Sector M`s Spaceship, Numbuh 2`s spaceship, Disguise Creator Villain Technology: Fantastic Four and Metallo powers costumes. Cameos: Eggbert, many other kids (when Numbuh 5 throws away her normal candies) Locations: treehouse, Manitoba, Sector M, Delightful mansion, Neighbourhoods Quotes (With Numbuh 1) Numbuh 1: Oh no! the Delightful Dorks! Uh... Are you the Fantastic Five? It`s supposed to be Four... DCFDTL: You can call us... Delightfuls Fantastics! (With Numbuh 2) DCFDTL: You`re too fat to chase us! Wow, you really does look like an idiot now! (While the DCFDTL fly away in Numbuh 2`s spaceship, he says): D`Oh! (With Numbuh 4) DCFDTL: The Delightful Fantastics Strike Back! (After the battle) Numbuh 4: I`m trapped in this! I can no more get out! DCFDTL: Good luck, you loser! (The End) Numbuh 3: How many candies did I win? Numbuh 1: only one, yours. We all lost ours... Numbuh 3: Yay! Uh... Is it a good thing? Numbuh 2: Um... No.